Murven
• • — both think they're relegated to this fate |links = at }} Murven is the het ship between Raven and Murphy from The 100 fandom. Canon INTRODUCTIONS At first Raven only knows Murphy as the outcast traitor who doesn't care about anyone as he returns to camp from having been tortured by Grounders. When Raven gets sick and is sleeping in the drop-ship, unbeknownst to her, Murphy checks that she is sound asleep and murders Connor, one of the guys who tried to hang Murphy.I Am Become Death (110) After the fire in the meat storage everyone goes hunting. When they return at night, Raven asks if Finn is with them and Murphy rubs salt in her wound saying he's sure Clarke is keeping Finn safe, although Murphy doesn't necessarily know that Finn was Raven's boyfriend.The Calm (111) ENEMIES When Murphy murders Myles and takes Jasper hostage, Raven is tasked by Bellamy with opening the drop-ship door from beneath the ship. Bellamy swaps himself for Jasper who helps Raven enter the below the ship. While working on the wiring, Raven is shocked and lets out a yelp. Murphy reacts by shooting at the floor and hits Raven. Nobody realises until Raven has crawled out from under the drop-ship and limps back into camp, but it turns out to be an injury that leaves Raven in chronic pain and with a permanent limp.We Are Grounders — Part 1 (112) After Mountain Men have taken everyone, Raven is left dying with her injury in the drop-ship until Murphy comes back. He asks Raven not to shoot, but she does, only she's run out of ammo. Raven asks Murphy how he turned into a murderous psychopath and Murphy reveals to Raven that he had a good life until he got sick with the flue as a kid. His father stole drugs to treat Murphy, which didn't work, and got floated for stealing. Apparently Murphy's mother wasn't a very good one and became an alcoholic who choked to death on her own vomit from drinking, but not before telling Murphy that he killed his father by existing. Raven mocks Murphy before he tells her the story and when he's told it he cries, and Raven tries to be cruel, but, in spite of herself, seems affected by what Murphy has divulged. When Mecca station shows up at the camp, a pained Murphy tells them to help Raven. After Murphy's cleared from medical, he gets locked up at Camp Jaha with Bellamy. When Raven decides to have non-anaesthetic surgery, they can hear her screams in their cell. Murphy starts talking about how he sounded like that when the Grounders tortured him.Inclement Weather (202) After her surgery, Raven tells Finn to go look for the missing delinquents and he frees Bellamy and Murphy to help, the latter despite Bellamy's protests. Raven gets a job as part of the mechanical team and works on a radio beacon to signal their friends, while Murphy goes off with Finn to find the others, as Bellamy returns to Camp Jaha with Monroe and Octavia.Many Happy Returns (204) Murphy tries, but fails to stop Finn massacring the Grounder village in an effort to find everyone, until Clarke, Octavia and Bellamy show up, sneaked out with help from Raven.Human Trials (205) Two days later, Finn and Murphy are pardoned by the council and Murphy's drinking Monty's Moonshine and trying to talk to the others. He sits down with Clarke and Finn, but Finn gets up and Raven arrives, telling Murphy to 'beat it', which Murphy does, clearly feeling continuously rejected by the other delinquents.Fog Of War (206) THE ISLAND Abby leads a mission to Becca's Lab to find Nightblood, accompanied by Nyko, Luna, Emori, Murphy, Jackson, Nathan and Raven. Raven is hard on Murphy, saying he's only there for the chance of survival — 'always the cockroach' who doesn't care about anyone else. Once they take fire from one of Becca's drones, Murphy helps Raven who has trouble running because of her leg. After failing to find a way to make Nightblood work against radiation, the group leave the Lab, all except Raven who still has part of Becca's consciousness in her mind and is on a mission to make Becca's old rocket work, betting on going to Space. Raven suffers from headaches, convulsions and delusions, and has received a medical death sentence, so she sharpens her focus on making this work as her last action. Luna tells Murphy that Raven needs him there to help her believe in herself when her pains are overwhelming. Raven at one point lets her frustration out on Murphy and attacks him verbally, with Luna having to calm her. Although Murphy at first is done, Luna persuades him to stay and Raven later thanks Murphy for helping her and gives him a hug. Murphy's pleasantly surprised and hugs her back, in a very vulnerable way he never really shows to anybody. Quotes Fanon This is a popular pairing, taking off during Season 4 when Murphy and Raven spend more and more time together and eventually deal with their past as well as grow closer when Murphy supports Raven in the lab. This is one of the most popular het pairings for Raven. Murven is the 4th het ship for Raven on AO3. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Murphy/Raven on FanFiction.Net : IG : TUMBLR : : : : : : WIKIS : : at Backstage *Lindsey Morgan (Raven Reyes) posted a photo of herself (wearing a Captain's hat) with Harmon, captioned: Clearly, the Captain of this Ship. #murvenMorgan IG. (June 2019) *Richard Harmon (John Murphy): :I think Murphy has a great deal of respect and admiration for Raven and I think Raven's coming around for MurphyRichard Harmon | Space Walkers 3 (April 2018) Trivia *In a moment cut from the episode "Sleeping Giants" (503), Raven kisses Murphy on the cheek: :"Raven musses Murphy’s hair, then kisses his cheek, before resuming her rush for the bridge. Murphy does his best to cover, but clearly the kiss didn’t suck. Bellamy and Echo don’t notice. Their attention is on each other, foreheads pressed together"From Script to Screen: 503, “Sleeping Giants” (May 2018) This could indicate that the writers are considering/planning for a romantic connection between the two Photos 504murven.jpg|Pandora's Box 410murven.jpg|A Lie Guarded murven.gif|Pandora's Box murvenlook.gif|Pandora's Box 503murven.gif|Sleeping Giants 413murven.gif|Praimfaya Videos Murphy & Raven - I Want You (season 5) Raven & Murphy She will always hate me Raven&murphy promise Raven & Murphy (+Shaw) - Be Your Man Murphy & raven satellite heart +5x05 Raven & murphy why do you always have to be the one to sacrifice? 5x05 Notes and references }}